


Honesty

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [57]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Frustration, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wished for nothing more than honesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

Honesty?

I  _wish_  we could have honesty.

Then perhaps you wouldn't keep secrets from me. Maybe then, you could let me into your life some more instead of always leaving me in the dark. Leaving me to wait for your return. And maybe then  _I_  would tell you my biggest secret…  _you._

I'd tell you everything.

How I feel about you. How much I care.

And also how much I wish I  _didn't._

I've learned that feeling this way only brings more worry, more frustration, and more confusion. And I hate it. You can't even begin to imagine how much. You're gone for a long time, making me worry sick about you, then suddenly reappear all broken and wrecked, but you look at me with that honey gaze and give me that stupid grin and I forgive you, even if every single part of my being is telling me not to…

I  _really_  don't want to like you, but I really do.

Yet the stupid heart doesn't listen. It decides all on its own instead of consulting the brain and now, as much as I don't want to, _I'm_ the one who has to live with it. I'm the one who has to persevere and hope for the best.

Still, I guess it's okay.

I know why you have to leave, why you have to fight and keep the truth hidden. You want to protect me. I get that, I do, it's just… sometimes, waiting in the dark for someone you really care about can be rather difficult. Especially with these feelings bubbling inside…

But I can still wish, right?

Maybe someday I'll get the honesty I'm searching for.


End file.
